Veronica's first time
by Greenturtless
Summary: This takes place at the end of episode donut run from season 2. What should have happened at the end of the episode. contains spanking


This takes place at the end of episode Donut Run of season 2 when Duncan leaves with the baby.

For anyone who does not watch Veronica Mars here is a quick summary of what happened. Veronica's boyfriend is Duncan. Duncan's ex got pregnant and then was in an accident and was in a coma for a while. Veronica managed to get into her room to visit and found out she was pregnant with Duncan's kid. When she came out of the coma she asked Veronica to make sure the baby didn't end up with her parents or in that orphanage that her parents wanted for the baby. Veronica had been investigating the parents already and found out they were abusive to one of their girls so she agreed. When Duncan's ex died they came up with a plan to get the baby and Duncan away safely. However the plan involved manipulating a lot of people, including Veronica's dad.

* * *

Veronica turned to her dad as the door closed behind the FBI.

_So I guess I should try to explain myself better. Maybe if I can make him understand the danger the baby was in then everything will be ok. I do feel bad about what I did to him, I mean he is my dad. I love him. But I had to do it. Didn't I?_

Veronica said, "Dad, I-"

Keith said, "Go to your room Veronica."

Veronica said, "Dad, please just-"

Keith repeats firmly, now turning around to look at her, "Go to your room Veronica."

Full of guilt Veronica turns slowly around and heads back to her room. _You've really screwed up this time Veronica. How is he ever going to forgive you. _Closing the door quietly, she turns around walking slowly into the middle of the room.

_But I had to do it?_

_Is that a question? Am I unsure now?.. Maybe there was another way. I should have found another way. He is my dad. He is all I have. _

Veronica crumples to the ground. _How am I ever going to fix this. All I wanted was to help the baby and Duncan. I never meant for my dad to get hurt. _

Veronica starts, looking up in surprise at the sound of her door opening. She notices during her wallowing in guilt it got dark out and her room is pitch black, save the light streaming in from the open door. She sees her father standing in the door looking concerned and wonders what she would do without him.

Keith said, "Veronica what are you doing in the dark?"

Veronica said, "I.." She looks around blankly. "I.."

Keith said," We need to talk." Helping her up and he leads her over to the bed where he sits down next to her. He stares out the window a moment, collecting his thoughts before looking back at her with a serious expression. "I am your father Veronica. I am not some random guy from an investigation or some kid at school. I am your father."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because your actions say otherwise. Am I just here to keep a roof over your head and feed you? Because last time I checked I thought you loved me and I thought you trusted me. Imagine my surprise when I am on the other side, thrown in the same category as everyone you investigate."

"No dad, it isn't like that." Veronica said, tears leaking out at this point.

"No? Then what is it like?

"I love you."

"You don't manipulate people you love." Keith says. "Using people like that.. using me like that.. like I am nothing more than a tool.." Keith shakes his head, unable to continue.

"Dad I love you, really I do. You aren't a tool. Please, you have to understand. I had to do it. I couldn't let the baby end up with those people." Veronica pleads, tears streaming down her face.

Keith shakes his head, and says looking at her. "That is where you are wrong. You did not have to do it. You made a choice and you made the wrong choice. I love you Veronica. I will always love you. But this, this is unacceptable. I am your father. You do not manipulate me."

Keith stands up and walks across the room, looking out the window. As he turns around Veronica sees something in his eyes change. He walks back over to her, steeling himself for what is to come.

"Veronica, you have always been a pretty good kid. I haven't had to punish you much at all. But I can't let this slide and I don't think just a grounding would suffice in this situation."

Veronica looks up surprised and nervous. "What do you mean?" She asks, unsure she really wants to know but unable not to ask. Damn her curiosity. Not that she wouldn't be finding out in a moment anyways.

Keith said, "Stand up."

Veronica stands up, a bit confused but not even going to think about arguing with him right now. Keith takes her place, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Keith said, "Go get your brush and bring it here."

Veronica said, "I-"

Keith said," Are you seriously going to argue with me now?"

Shaking her head slightly she turns around and seeing her brush on her dresser she picks it up and heads back to her father. Veronica hands him the brush and he deposits it on the bed beside him. Her hands are sweaty and she is shaking a bit, nervous and hoping her suspicions about why he wants the brush are false. She can feel his eyes on her but can't bear to look him in the eyes. After a minute her gently grabs her arms and pulls her across his knees. Veronica covers her face with her hands, embarrassed to be in this situation and feeling horrible for doing something that lead her father to think she deserved this. She had never been in this situation before and was a bit unsure what to expect, other than being sure it would hurt.

Keith was a bit nervous himself. He had never been in this situation either. Veronica was his only child and she was a good kid. He had never even had reason to think of being in the situation in the past. And now here he was in the last place he ever would have dreamed with her. But he had to do this, she had gone too far this time and as her father it was his place to ensure it never happened again.

Keith said, "Honey, I am going to spank you."

Veronica said, "Yeah I kinda figured that."

SWAT

Veronica winced. _OUCH! That hurt. Not one of my smarter moments. I'm not sure what got into me and my big mouth. I mean I know I deserve this._

Keith said, "You are not in any position for smart remarks. Do you not realize how serious this is? This cannot happen again. It will not happen again. And as much as I hate to do this I hope this spanking will help you realize that."

Veronica glanced back to see him raising his hand and quickly turned around, not wanting to watch.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Keith starts in, a bit unsure and soft but gains his footing as he continues and picks up the pace a bit. Not wanting to ever have to repeat this lesson he makes sure to do it right this time, covering every inch of her backside. Veronica begins to squirm a little bit.

Keith said," Hold still Veronica."

Veronica squeezes her eyes shut and she grasps her blanket, hands tightening as the pain in her backside increases. She let out a whimper as he begins to cover the same area for a third time.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

More tears began to join the dried tears from the earlier conversation. _Damn this hurt. I had no idea what I managed to avoid by behaving. I think I'll go back to that because my butt is on fire and he doesn't seem anywhere near stopping._

Veronica felt him stop for a moment and was relieved. Then she felt something hard resting against her butt and looked back in surprise. She had forgotten about the brush he had asked her to bring to him before this all started. His hand had hurt enough, she did NOT want to know what the brush felt like on an already burning backside.

Veronica cried. "Please dad, not the brush. I'm sorry. Please."

Keith didn't look at her or respond. He raised his hand with the brush and she turned back around, burying her face in her bed and getting a tighter grip on her blanket in nervous anticipation of additional pain.

CRACK!

"Ah!" She cried, unable to keep quiet. That brush hurt so much more than she could imagine. So much more than his hand which she thought had hurt an awful lot.

CRACK! "Ouch"

CRACK! "Ahh"

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! "Please daddy"

While continuing to bring down the brush, Keith started lecturing. "You will never ever manipulate me again. I am your father. You will respect me, not treat me like a tool. It makes me sad that I can no longer trust you. Something you will have to work to regain. You do NOT manipulate people that you love. Am I making myself clear?"

Veronica gets out between smacks. "Yes!" CRACK! "Please dad." CRACK! "I'm sorry." CRACK! "I won't do it again."

I felt my position shift a bit and my butt being raised a bit higher in the air. He began to target the area where I would be sitting, or rather not because there was no way I was ever going to be able to sit again.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Veronica was sobbing uncontrollably now. Eventually she became aware that her father was no longer spanking her but rubbing her back. She laid there over his lap until she was in enough control to sputter out a few words.

"I'm so sorry dad"

Keith turned her over and lifted her into his arms. "Shhh, its ok honey. I forgive you."

Veronica wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face into his chest. Relieved the experience was over and glad to be in his arms, soaking up his comfort.

Keith rocked her in his arms and rubbed her back as she continued to calm down, her tears slowing down. Once she stopped crying he noticed her eyes drooping and laid her down in bed on her stomach. As he pulled the blankets up around her and turned to leave Veronica grabbed his arm.

Veronica said, "Please stay."

Keith smiled down at her and after turning off the light and kissing her gently on her forehead he continued to rub her back as she drifted off to sleep. _My butt is seriously on fire. I am never letting myself get into that position again. And yeah, I guess I was wrong after all. Dad is all I have and now he doesn't trust me. Not that I can blame him. I am glad he forgives me and now I am going to do everything I can to earn his trust back. Well I think I'll wait until tomorrow. Right now sleep sounds pretty good._

_

* * *

_

Veronica opened her eyes, the sun pouring in through the window. As she turned over she let out a squeal and jumped out of bed. Her cheeks burned and she rubbed her butt as memories of last night flooded her mind. She had gotten a spanking and the aftereffects still stung a bit. She snuck into the bathroom to check the damage and was disappointed to see only a slight pink tinge.

After taking a nice relaxing shower and getting dressed she ventured into the kitchen for breakfast. Her father was making eggs and bacon. Man did it smell good. He looked up as she entered.

Keith said. "Good morning honey, why don't you have a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Veronica eyed the hard looking chair and sat down gingerly. Keith put eggs and bacon on two plates, setting one of the plates in front of her and sitting down to his plate.

Her father had not mentioned any other punishments last night she Veronica was unsure if she was grounded or if her punishment was over. She shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat as she munched on a piece of bacon, trying to decide how to broach the topic she didn't really want to get into. Her father beat her to it, noticing her squirming.

Keith smirked, "Should I get you a cushion?"

Veronica blushed. "I'm ok." Taking a deep breath she continued. "So what's the rest of my punishment."

Keith said. "You are grounded for a month and I want to know where you are at all times. And I mean 'all times.' You go to school, my office and home. That's it. Anything else you run by me. Are we clear?"

Veronica said. "Yeah dad, we're clear. And I'm sorry."

Keith said, "I know you are honey," wrapping his arm around her and kissing her on the top of the head before heading off to work.


End file.
